Strawberry Jam
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: Kurotsukki drabble. Tsukki is a strawberry loving dork and Kuroo is a Tsukki loving dork.


Kuroo didn't know why he didn't notice it before. To be honest, he already should have expected something like this out of the blonde, but the fact that it had taken two years to for Kuroo to realize it was a bit embarrassing. Especially when one considered that Kei noticed _everything_ that was remotely related to Kuroo.

But whatever. Kuroo attributed it to the fact that he just had really shitty observation skills outside of volleyball. But now, after having watched Kei make himself a sandwich, (apparently, the first time he ever _really_ watched) Kuroo almost couldn't believe it.

The blonde's peanut butter and jelly sandwich consisted _solely_ of jelly.

And actually, if Kuroo were being accurate, it was strawberry _jam._ Because there _was_ a _very_ distinct difference between jelly and jam, which Tsukki had gone through great lengths to explain when Kuroo had brought the wrong one home. In all honesty, Kuroo still didn't know the difference, but he knew that the one Tsukki preferred had a strawberry with sunglasses on the label, so that's the one he bought. Of course, if the company ever decided to swap the logo, he'd be fucked. But it worked for the time being.

And now, watching his strawberry-loving boyfriend munching on his sandwich (if it could even be called that) was almost too cute to bear.

And be still his beating heart– there was a small bit of jam at the corner of his darling Tsukki's lip.

 _Breathe, Tetsurou._

But he was ok. He was fine. He'd just sit and lean against this kitchen counter and ignore the fact that the small bit of jam was just _begging_ to be licked off of those pretty pink lips. Besides, Tsukki would get mad if he tried anything. Because he was in all-out-study-mode. And one does not simply disturb Tsukishima Kei when he's in all-out-study-mode. Tetsu had learned that the hard way.

So instead, he stuffed his mouth with his own sandwich (which consisted of both peanut butter AND jam, mind you) in order to distract himself. Though his mouth was now occupied, nothing could tear his sight away from the studious blonde.

Kuroo thought Kei looked really focused, the way he didn't even bother to look up from his book as he took his trademark itty-bitty bites. Such. Cute. Bites.

Crap. Tetsu hated himself for this. Why was he the one getting all worked up while Tsukki always kept his cool demeanor?

A particularly distracting image flashed through Kuroo's mind, as though his brain were countering his previous claim. A sly smile creeped along Kuroo's lips as he allowed himself to recall the events of last night.

Nearly chuckling to himself, Kuroo took a final bite of his sandwich.

That's right, he thought, Tsukki _almost_ always keeps his cool. And it's that small bit, that tiny percentage which is left vulnerable that Kuroo expertly exploits, and takes quite the pleasure in doing so.

He shook his head, as though he were trying to literally shake away his thoughts, and brought his focus back to the current Kei. Tsukki shifted on the couch, stretching out his legs and adjusting his glasses. He'd finished his sandwich by now, and Kuroo knew that once Kei found a good place to stop in his reading, he'd get up for some water. So all Tetsu had to do was casually hang about the kitchen until Kei got up.

He didn't have to wait very long, as it turned out, before Kei stood up, stretching his arms over his head. The movement caused the bottom of his shirt to ride up, granting Tetsu a small glimpse of his boyfriend's delicious pale skin. It made his heart race just a little faster.

Kei groaned, rubbing his neck as he entered the kitchen, Kuroo already handing him a clean glass. Kei thanked him, and stepped up to the fridge.

"How's the studying going?"

"Awful." he replied curtly.

Kuroo leaned in really close, his signature smirk plastered on his face, "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"No." Kei said flatly, filling his glass with water, and then returning the pitcher to the fridge.

"Kei," Kuroo said, before his boyfriend had a chance to take a sip. Tsukki glanced at him, his eyes filled with questioning curiosity.

This was his chance.

Kuroo brought a large hand up to Kei's face, wiping his bottom lip slowly and sensually with his thumb, clearing him of the jam.

"You had a little something," he informed, his smirk growing.

Kuroo knew he had him right where he wanted him now. It was little things like this that flustered Kei the most. And if there was something Tetsu loved doing, it was making Tsukki an embarrassed mess. He knew that soon enough the blush he tried so hard to supress would rise to his cheeks and–

With that eternal deadpan expression that seemed to be forever plastered on his face, Kei took Tetsu's hand, and ever so carefully, guided his fingers to his lips, where he proceeded to lick the excess jam.

Tetsu's heart slowed, and then sped up to an uncontrollable pace, his brain unable to register anything other than Kei's hot mouth around his fingers.

Kei glanced at his boyfriend, holding that same blank expression. It was with a burning frustration that Kuroo looked into those golden eyes, before he was released from the blonde's trap. "Thanks, babe." Tsukki said, as though nothing had happened, before turning and making his way back to the couch, glass of water in hand.

Tetsurou stood, frozen in place, his face as red as the goddamn strawberries Kei freaking loved so much. How had this backfired? Why was _he_ the one embarrassed? It was supposed to have been the other way around!

He glared at his boyfriend, who had resumed his previous position on the couch. And, Kuroo noticed, there was a small smirk on those lips of his.

That sneaky bastard.

* * *

 **A/N: I figured I'd post this here too since it's on the longer side. I love this pairing so much _ Don't forget to review!**


End file.
